One conventional vehicle light 400 is illustrated as a conceptual diagram in FIG. 1. This type of vehicle light 400 can be configured to include a lens body 410 having a recess, and a light source (such as an LED light source) 420 disposed within the recess of the lens body 410. The lens body 410 can include optical surfaces (including an incident surface 414a, a reflecting surface 412a, and a projecting surface 411a) that are configured to form a predetermined light distribution pattern, and connecting surfaces 416 and the like which shape and define the structure of the lens body by connecting the optical surfaces, but which do not engage in the formation of the light distribution pattern). In the vehicle light 400, the lens body 410 can include a recess and the LED light source 420 can be disposed within the recess so that the light emitted by the LED light source 420 can be guided toward the lens body and reflected to form a predetermined light distribution pattern (see for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-11704).
Another exemplary vehicle light 500 is illustrated in FIG. 2, which has a similar configuration to the conventional vehicle light shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows that the vehicle light 500 includes a lens body 510 having optical surfaces, including an incident surface 514a, a reflecting surface 512a, and a projecting surface 511a, and connecting surfaces having surfaces 516, 512b and the like, and an LED light source 520. In particular, in the vehicle light 500 of FIG. 2, the lens body 510 includes the reflecting surface 512a and the connecting surface 512b surrounding the reflecting surface 512a on the same plane (on the same side surface). In this configuration, the light emitted from the LED light source 520 and entering the incident surface 514a of the lens body 510 may partly enter the connecting surface 512b that is disposed so as to surround the reflecting surface 512a on the same plane. In this case, the light can be reflected by the connecting surface 512b, so that the light may exit the lens body 510 through the projecting surface 511a. Since the connecting surface 512a intrinsically does not engage in the formation of the light distribution pattern, the light reflected by the connecting surface 512a may become glare light.
A projector headlight is also disclosed in Applicant's patent application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/820,120, filed on same date, Jun. 21, 2010, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference.